


Date night

by orphan_account



Series: A lifetime of dances [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regina and Emma have been dating for a while now and one evening, Emma tells Regina something about her past and it breaks her heart. Regina wants to make it better,  so she organises a special date night for Emma to ask her something special.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: A lifetime of dances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895743
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New installment in this universe! You don't need to read the previous work to understand this one, but I seriously recommand to.

Since that first dance together, music and dancing had been a part of Regina’s life. And so had Emma. After the party, they had talked for a very long time and agreed to keep their relationship secret for now, except from Henry. It’s not that they were ashamed of being in love, but they were both aware that their relationship would not be accepted by the town, including Emma’s parents. Both wanted to be out in the public, but for now they would have to do with what they had in private. And what they had was great. After work at the station, Emma would go to the mansion to have a family dinner with Regina and Henry and after dinner, they would all watch a movie before Henry was sent up to bed or to finish his homework. When they were alone, Emma and Regina would talk about their pasts, about their dreams for the future. They would talk for hours, never falling out of conversation. But sometimes, Emma would put on a song that reminded her of something bad in her childhood and look at Regina with pleading eyes, begging her to dance with her and to make the old demons go away. And of course, Regina never said no. She herself found great comfort in the music and in the dances she shared with Emma. She had always dreamt of having this kind of relationship, where she could just be herself and where her partner wouldn’t be afraid of being vulnerable around her.  
In turn, Regina often asked Emma to dance when a romantic song would come up while they were watching a movie. At first, she was embarrassed to admit that she liked those cheesy romantic comedies, but now she just assumed fully that she wanted to experience the same kind of love story. Well, she assumed it when Emma was there, for the outside world, she still was the tough mayor of Storybrooke. Emma never said no either to a dance with Regina, she relished those moments. She adored that Regina would be vulnerable around her and it warmed her heart that she was able to offer little romantic moments like that for her love.

It was on one of those evenings at the mayoral mansion that the subject of Henry’s prom came up. He had asked them if he could go with a girl from his class and of course his mothers had accepted, not without sadly understanding that their little boy was growing up.  
“It’s crazy right? Our son is old enough to ask a girl to go to a prom. It seems like yesterday that he showed up at my door.” Emma chuckled, thinking back to that moment that had turned her entire world upside down.

“Yes, indeed time passed quickly. Sometimes I can’t believe it has been 4 years since you showed up on my doorstep. I have to admit, I never saw this coming. If you had told me then that we would have this one day, I would have found a way to fireball you even without magic being accessible. Henry is lucky he gets to have a prom like a normal young man tough. When I was his age, my mother forced me to go to balls and dance with rich old men twice my age. I loved the dressing up part, but once I was actually at the ball, I just wanted to escape. And I’m really glad that our little prince doesn’t have to grow up in that world, where parties like that were always tied with obligations and expectations.” Regina said with a far away look in her eyes, like she found herself back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma’s heart ached for her girlfriend. It was clear that her past was way more painful than just the murder of her first love.

“You know, I grew up in this world and I never had a prom. For years, I dreamt of going to one, but when the time finally came for me to go to my first prom, everything went to shit.”

“What do you mean?” Regina asked

“Just before the end of the year, I had to go to another foster home, in Boston and I had to change schools. I was sure that I would never be invited to prom by a boy because I didn’t know anyone yet, but I decided I still wanted to go, even if I was on my own. My foster mother bought me a beautiful dress and I was really excited to go. But the evening turned out to be a nightmare tough. I was fine dancing on my own and having fun with the few girls that also didn’t have dates. But a boy came up to me and asked me to dance and I stupidly said yes. I really didn’t know who he was. Turned out he was the head cheerleader’s boyfriend and she really wasn’t thrilled to see her boyfriend dance with another girl, especially the weird new one. So she rallied up all her friends and beat me up in the bathroom stalls and told me to stay away from what was hers.” Emma was crying now and Regina’s heart broke, knowing the feeling of being raped all too well. She pulled Emma in a hug and let her cry her heart out, whispering soothing words in her ear. She decided right there and then that she would give Emma the prom experience she deserved.

The next day, she walked over to the sheriff’s office during her lunch break with a grilled cheese and a chicken salad in hand. She had a whole plan to ask Emma to go to prom with her and make her feel like the special woman she was, but first she had to ask Emma on a date for that evening. When she walked into the office, she saw her girlfriend studiously working on reports for the mayor’s office.

“Hard at work I see. Can I interest you in a lunch with your boss Miss Swan?” 

“I don’t know, my boss is kind of a bitch sometimes. My girlfriend is way nicer tough, I would kill for a lunch with her” Emma looked up, smiling at Regina. Her breath caught in her throat at seeing the mayor. She looked so regal in those pantsuits, it gave Emma chills.

“Well then, you’re lucky you’ve been working hard to get your paperwork done on time and I don’t have to play the angry bitchy boss. Lunch with your girlfriend it is then” Regina sat down on Emma’s desk and handed her her grilled cheese. They ate exchanging soft glances and talking about their mornings. Emma was clearly basking in happiness at being able to have lunch with her love. It felt special to have someone who wanted to have lunch with her and even brought her favorite to eat after a lifetime of feeling less than nothing. Regina was just enjoying seeing her savior so happy, just because she had brought her lunch. After they were done, they just sat together for a while enjoying eachother’s presence. Regina gathered her courage and took a deep breath.

“Emma, I know we’ve been together for a few weeks now and we spend a lot of time together, but I wanted to ask you something.” She cleared her throat and a blush rose up her cheeks. “Would you like to go on a date with me tonight? A real date, without Henry to interrupt us, just the two of us.”

“I would love to Regina. Why do you look so nervous? You know I would do anything to have a date night with you.” Emma smiled, but she was really curious as to why her girlfriend had looked so nervous. It would hardly be the first time one asked the other on a date. They liked to ask eachother out on dates officially and to prepare themselves as if they were going on a first date.

“I just want to do something special for you tonight. You deserve something nice.” Regina explained. “But thank you for saying yes. Wear something nice please. Maybe you could wear that red dress I like so much?” she asked as she made a move to get up and go back to her own office.

“Will do Madam mayor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The date is finally here! Let me guys what you think of it, every feedback is welcome :) Thank you for everyone who left kudo's/commented; you guys brighten up my life :)

Emma arrived sharp on time at Mifflin street, butterflies flying in her stomach and red roses in her sweaty hands. She wasn’t exactly nervous, but she had a feeling something special was about to happen tonight and she truly had no idea what it could be. She knocked on the door, shuffling her feet nervously. She could hear footsteps in the house and after a few moments, the door opened. Emma just stared at the sight that greeted her. Regina looked absolutely divine in her deep blue dress and Emma let her eyes just rove over her body unashamedly. When her eyes fell on the soft make-up Regina had put on, she gulped. It was like her lipstick was calling out to her to kiss Regina’s lips. A clearing of a throat let her know that she had been staring. Emma blushed and looked down. Regina too, had been staring but she had gotten her grip back a little bit faster than Emma. She had to admit that her girlfriend looked really good in that red dress. She took a step towards Emma and put her fingers under chin to make Emma look into her eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

“You look beautiful Emma. Come in, dear.” She let Emma in the house and closed the door behind her.

“Regina…wow…you look…I can’t even find the words to describe how amazing you look tonight.” She handed the roses to Regina. Regina took them and inhaled the smell of the roses after thanking Emma for the beautiful gesture. Before taking her girlfriend to the garden, she put them in a vase. She heard Emma gasp when she opened the back door to the garden. Emma couldn’t believe her eyes. The garden was fully lit with a string of fairy lights and a table was placed just under the apple tree. A single rose was placed next to a candle on the table and it was a majestic sight. Sure, they had dates before, but this was really a more romantic setting than she was used to from Regina. Regina led her to the table and pulled the chair for her, making her chuckle.

“My…what a romantic sap you are Regina”

“You haven’t seen anything yet, my love. Tonight, is about you and I’m going to court you like the princess you are.” Regina smiled down lovingly and told her she would bring the food so they could officially start their date.

When she was back, she said “I know lasagna is not exactly a romantic food, but it is your favorite so I thought it could pass for tonight.”

“It certainly can, you cook lasagna like no one else. Seriously, I would happily eat this everyday three times a day for the rest of my life.” Emma reassured her girlfriend.

“Well, enjoy dear” She smiled.

After their dinner, Regina told Emma she still had a surprise for her. While Emma had eclipsed herself to the bathroom, she had set up a king size mattress with snuggly blankets and fluffy pillows, so they could watch a movie in the garden, while enjoying the warm night out. When Emma came back to the garden, she gasped, in awe.

“I hoped we could watch a movie outside if you wanted to. I don’t want this night to end just yet and It’s still warm enough outside.” Regina told her. Emma only nodded and went to set herself comfortably in the blankets and the pillows, while also cuddling up to Regina, completely unashamed.

“What are we watching?” the blonde asked.

“Mamma Mia. Henry told me it was one of your favorites, so I thought it would make for a nice evening. Especially since I really like the film too” Regina answered her. She started up the movie and they just lay there cuddled up together under the blankets. Emma hummed along the whole movie, making Regina smile. At the end of the movie, when ‘I have a dream’ came up, Regina stood up and reached her hand out to Emma.

“Dance with me” she offered. Emma smiled and took the offered hand. They swayed together softly, enjoying the moment.

During the song, Emma heard Regina take a deep breath and then she started speaking “Emma, I asked you out on this date because I wanted to ask you something. The other day, when you told me the story of your prom, my heart broke for you. You didn’t deserve that, Emma and you deserve to have a prom with someone you love. You deserve to dance without having to worry about mean girls and you deserve to enjoy a night like that. I don’t want that to be your only prom memory. So, I asked the school board to organize an adult prom, at the same time with the student prom. They said yes, so all the adults in Storybrooke get to have a prom too. I know we agreed to keep our relationship a secret, but I’m ready for a next step. I know this it and I know I’m not going to change my mind about you. I love you and I’ve never been surer about anything. You make my life so much better and you make me smile when I want to cry and I want to do that for you too. So, Emma Swan, will you please go to prom with me?”

“Yes, Regina, yes of course I will go to prom with you!” Emma smiled trough the tears in her eyes. She hugged Regina, while the song was dying out in the background and spun her around. 

“You really asked the school board to organize a prom for adults just so you could go with me?” Emma asked, smiling shyly as if she couldn’t believe it.

“Well yes, and a little bit for me too, I didn’t have a prom either and I really want to go to a ball with someone I love, and who won’t step on my toes when I dance with her” She smiled.

Emma couldn’t stop smiling. Since she and Regina started dating, she felt loved and Regina made her feel special and that was something that nobody ever made her feel. Even her parents weren’t able to make her feel loved. With them, she felt more like a means to an end. To be fair, she was ready to take a next step in their relationship too. She was scared of what the reaction of the town or of her parents would be, but she felt proud of her relationship with Regina and she didn’t want to hide any longer. She wanted to be seen with Regina at her arm, she wanted to be able to walk with her hand in hand in the streets of Storybrooke and she wanted to go on dates at Granny’s. She just wanted a normal life with her love and this would be the first step to that.

“Regina, I couldn’t dream of a better person to go to prom with. And I am more than ready to make this relationship public. I’m proud of us and I want to show the rest of the world that you are the one making me so happy. I already can’t wait to see you in your dress” Emma said and she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend passionately.

They didn’t know how the outside world was going to react, but at least they knew they were going to go through it all together. And in the end, for Regina the most important part was that she got to go to prom with the love of her life. Emma too was looking forward to it. She got to take the most beautiful woman in the world as a date for a prom and she would get a revenge for what happened all these years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? How will the town react to the news of their relationship? And how will David and Snow react? If you want to leave a suggestion/a comment,...feel free :)
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt for swanqueen, you can find me on Tumblr under 'swanqsposts'. See you there :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? How will the date go? Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
